Version/5.4
Content * Created additional Creeper pet projectile and impact VFX. * Corrected coloring for some Creeper pet projectile and impact VFX. * Fixed sizing issues for all pet VFX. * Fixed an issue where premium Shinobi Kitty was not displaying proper projectile VFX. * Created unique projectile and impact VFX for some pets. Bug Fixes * Added a check that will re-enable your Quest Log after transitioning maps or restarting the game by checking your last completed Quest. While we haven’t been able to find the exact issue yet, this should solve the problem for those of you stuck with an empty Quest Log but more Quests to complete. * Fixed an issue where Maps locked by the party were not shown as locked at the War Table. * Added a unique tooltip for maps that are unlocked or locked by the party. * Fixed an issue where some lanes on Throne Room were not working. * Revised the Boost Aura inspect defense spec tooltip to show + Defense Power and not + % Damage. * Fixed an issue in the Loot & Survive patch notes where we forgot to mention the changes to the Boost Aura! * Boost Aura adds +Defense Power to affected Defenses by 10% of the Monk's DP stat. (If you have 100 Defense Power on your Monk, your Boost Aura will add +10 Defense Power to defenses.) * Fixed an issue where some pets’ evolution requirements were not setup correctly. * Fixed a bug where items were worth more XP than expected for the Item Enhancement Wheel. * Fixed a bug where the gold costs for the Item Enhancement Wheel were lower than expected. * Added a delay in the Tutorial before goblins break through initial defenses. * Added a delay to the dialogue in Forest Crossroads to prevent overlapping with the intro cinematic. * Fixed a bug where players who would disconnect from a game would remain in party, by removing players from a party when they are on the title screen. * Fixed an issue where the Item Enhancement Wheel did not identify used items properly. * Fixed an issue where maps or playlists that were unlocked weren’t always immediately updating on all clients. * Fixed an issue where preplaced towers in the Tutorial did not display as Tier 3 in the live build of the game. * Fixed a bug where you could begin an Onslaught map before choosing an award type. * Fixed an issue where defeating Betsy in Nightmare mode didn’t complete the map. Common, it’s Nightmare Mode, what’d you expect? * Fixed an issue where Betsy would not spawn if you pressed G while she was flying into the map. She hated that. * Fixed an issue where stacked items were not stacking. * Fixed an issue where the pet bag could hold more pets than it could display. * Fixed an issue where you could get more than 40 pets. I think. Test and see what happens. * Fixed an issue where pet food and evolution reagents text was showing as red. This was because it looked to see if your hero could equip it… and you couldn’t because you are not a pet. That is all. * Fixed an issue with login for players with special characters in their names. * Fixed an issue with matchmaking via a Steam friend game invite. Known Issues * Hero names no longer appear when targeting another player. * ‘G’ to skip to summary does not function after defeating Betsy. You must wait the full 2 minutes to exit the map or press escape and leave. * Item enhancement indicators are missing when double-clicking. Category:Versions